


Property of Castiel Novak

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Castiel, Implied Bottom Castiel, Implied Top Dean, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Masochist Dean, Possessive Castiel, Reunions, Sadist Castiel, Scarred Dean, Scars, Sub Dean, Tattoos, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Castiel wasn't bitter about Dean leaving him, until Dean showed up at the club flaunting that he hadn't left the life after all...





	Property of Castiel Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet written for the prompt:  
> 76 & 96? Dean/Cas? (76: Did They or Didn’t They? 96: Scars)

“Oh God, is that…is that Dean Winchester?” asked Balthazar incredulously, nudging Castiel with an elbow and pointing across the darkened club. A strobe light spun and highlighted Dean’s hair in a halo of gold.

“Yes, I believe it is.” Castiel feigned disinterest. He’d not expected to see Dean at the club, not now, never again. Dean had sworn off masochism, sworn off submissiveness, and while losing him had hurt like having a part of him torn away, Castiel had accepted it. He might be a sadist but he wouldn’t hurt someone who didn’t want to be hurt.

“I heard he was with Alastair,” Balthazar said, giving Castiel a sly, side-eying look.

Castiel gritted his teeth. Had Dean  _lied_ to him? Gone to a different dom for what he needed, after telling Castiel he was done with the scene?

_No…no, Dean wouldn’t do that to me…Dean wouldn’t…_

“It’s none of my business.”

“Psh, don’t tell me you’re over him, Cassie - I won’t believe you.” Balthazar laughed. “You can’t take your eyes off him.”

How could  _anyone_ take their eyes from Dean? He was gorgeous, unique, so strong and broad and bold, so needy and soft and willing and giving. Over the years, Castiel had picked up dozens of men from the club, but none compared to Dean, and he’d not managed more than a one-night stand with anyone since Dean left. 

And Dean was in the club.

No one came to the club unless they were looking for someone for the night.

Yet there he was, strutting across the dance floor, heading for…

…where  _was_ he heading…

…heading for one of the suspended cages, where subs put themselves on display.

_He’s not even here for me. Even though he met me here, even though he knows I’m here often. Why would he do this? How could he be so cruel?_

“Earth to Cassie…”

“Shut up, Bathy.”

“Oh, Cas, you know I don’t  _do_ kink bathing any longer…”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

“What’s he doing, anyway?”

“Nothing that concerns me,” snapped Castiel, deliberately turning away. Dean’s choices were nothing to Castiel. Dean was nothing to Castiel, not any more. A cluster of subs, tittering together, waved at him. They were all so slight, so waifish, Castiel could break them all by accident and still be hungry for more, more, more.

He circulated away, farther from Dean, and farther, and farther. Balthazar was at his shoulder, keeping up a steady stream of gossip - “oh, there’s Ruby, I heard she positively  _ruined_ Anna the other day…ugh, Zack is back, I hate that guy…Cassie, Meg’s new look is  _hot hot hot_ and she’s got eyes for you, big boy…” - but Castiel ignored him. He was angry, furious - he didn’t just wanted a sub, he wanted a masochist, he wanted someone he could whip to flinders and only barely put back together before doing it again, he wanted someone he could make bleed and ride all night long, he wanted someone whose cock he could cage and nipples he could clamp and tight abs he could drip with wax, he wanted someone who would beg to come and weep when denied but would  _obey_ , he wanted…

…he wanted  _Dean._

Damnation.

“Cassie…” Balthazar tugged at his sleeve. 

“Enough, Balthazar,” Castiel sighed. “I’m going home.”

“No - no, Cassie, this is–”

“I’m not interested.”

“Castiel!” snapped Balthazar, grabbing him and spinning him around.

Dean dangled in his cage about the dance floor. His clothing was gone - a member of the crowd below rubbed it on their face, shouts lost in the hubbub - and his back was to Castiel. Scars crisscrossed his flesh, scars Castiel recognized - scars Castiel had inflicted - and over them all, in large block letters, was tattooed “Property of Castiel Novak.”

The rest of the world fell away. The other people, the pounding music, the sultry air, all fell away. Castiel’s feet carried him forward, as disconnected from his awareness as if they belonged to someone else.

Dean had come for  _him_ …

“Cas, are you–”

“Shut up, Balthazar, I’m busy.”

…but it would be a long,  _long_ time before Castiel would allow Dean to come again.

“I have lost property to reclaim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and/or follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
